


The One Where Nate Is Worried and Ray Is Dumb but It All Works Out In The End

by wanderlustlegend



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ray is insecure, Sara is a tired mom, Steelatom - Freeform, Zari is confused, mick is mick, nate is gay, that’s about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19366888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlegend/pseuds/wanderlustlegend
Summary: There are a lot of things Nate loves about Ray Palmer. His smile, his optimism, his inventiveness, his hopeful outlook on life and his pride in his fifty-one merit badges. Ray is his best friend, and he’s pretty sure that Ray just might be the love of his life. But for a man with four PhDs, he is such a dumbass.





	The One Where Nate Is Worried and Ray Is Dumb but It All Works Out In The End

There are a lot of things Nate loves about Ray Palmer. His smile, his optimism, his inventiveness, his hopeful outlook on life and his pride in his fifty-one merit badges. Ray is his best friend, and he’s pretty sure that Ray just might be the love of his life. But for a man with four PhDs, he is such a dumbass.

“What were you thinking, Ray?” Sara tries not to yell, but she has Disappointed Mom Face on as Mick mutters ‘that was dumb, even for you, Haircut,’ from the corner. In a tone that says she agrees, she continues, “You could’ve gotten yourself killed!”

Ray, bruised and scratched and looking only vaguely uncomfortable, leans against the parlour wall- spelled with a U because Rip was British- and huffs out, “Gideon got a lead on those mobsters. You were all busy so I- I just figured why not go check it out for myself?”

“Raymond, once you’re patched up we’re gonna have a serious talk about your obvious death wish. For now, go get some rest. Nate, take him to the med bay.”

Nate obliges- wraps his arm around Ray’s shoulders for support and smiles at him. “C’mon, bro. Let’s get you some fancy ass medical care.”

 

With Ray well and good and very passed out in the med bay, sleeping off the pain, Nate makes his way to the library and plops down in his chair. He really needs a comfier chair, he notes, for how much he sits here, but that’s really not important right now because he has to worry about Ray instead because his brain hates him. 

He knows that Ray is fine. He does. But he’s just a little worried about the running off by himself and getting beat up part of it. Ray is a team player, he always loves to be around his friends- his family- especially on missions. 

He’ll just ask Ray what’s up when he’s better.

He can wait that long.

...Yeah.

“...Nate?” Zari asks as she cautiously pokes her head into the room, “Whatcha doin’?”

“Waiting for Ray to wake up,” Nate responds, a book open and laying on his face, muffling his voice, half lying on his desk and half propped up on his chair. It’s not his finest moment, but he’s okay with it.

“...Kay.”

Zari goes on her way, probably a little scared, and Nate continues to be bored and worried for three hours before Gideon finally tells him that ‘Doctor Palmer’ is mostly healed and waking up. 

“Ray, you dumb, lovabale son of a bitch, I have like seventy-eight questions,” Nate shakes his head as he grabs Ray’s hand in a very Bro way, resting his forehead against his shoulder in a similarly Bro-like fashion.

“I know. I’m sorry, Nate,” Ray says, all soft and quiet like he’s trying to break Nate’s heart.

“Don’t be sorry, big guy. You were just trying to help out. But why the hell didn’t you at least tell me? Or Zari? I would’ve taken Mick, honestly.”

“It’s dumb.”

“It’s not dumb.”

“It’s-“

“Not,” Nate nudges him. “C’mon, man, it’s just me. You can tell me anything, dude.”

“I… wanted to be cool. Like the rest of you. Like you.”

Nate’s heart molds together again and jumps straight into his stomach. “Ray, you are-“

“No, I don’t have magic totem powers and I’m not a cool assassin and I don’t have a fancy gun and I can’t turn to steel. I’m just a guy in a suit. Mick does more than me, and he just has his heat gun.” Ray sighs and looks away. “But it’s stupid. I- I know I help out. I just don’t want to be the money-made hero who’s only good for earning merit badges.”

“Ray, you dumb bastard,” Nate laughs and takes Ray’s face in his hands cause hey, he’s feeling daring and this is totally just a bro moment anyway, “You are cool. You’ve got four PhDs under your belt and you’re always thinking about other people and you have all fifty-one eagle scout merit badges and a city renamed in your honor because people believe in you. And you keep this wreck of a team together, man. That’s pretty cool.”

Ray looks up at him (oh no, he was too close) and asks, doubtful, “You really think I’m cool?”

Nate smiles. He moves his hands to Ray’s shoulders instead. “Yeah, Ray, I think you’re cool. You don’t have to get yourself beat up by a bunch of mobsters for us to prove that.”

“Did it for you,” Ray mumbles under his breath, and Nate almost dies on the spot. 

“You- what?”

“Well, I- I know you’re sleep deprived, and probably not eating enough, and you’ve been getting headaches and I didn’t want you to get sent on that mission and I also… figured you’d think I was cool if I could handle it on my own.”

Goddamnit, Ray.

“Ray, you cute, dumb softie. Geez,” Nate laughs, loudly, shaking his head. “Ray, I always think you’re cool. I just told you I think you’re cool. Besides, you’re my bro. I wouldn’t think you’re lame. I love you, man.”

“...Nate.”

He stops laughing and looks down at Ray, kind of worried again because whenever Ray sounds serious he’s normally sad and oh god did he make him sad?

“I… wanted you to think I was cool, because, I… like you. Like, more than bros. Like-“

“I love you?” Nate finishes, blinking when he hears himself say it. “I mean, I- that wasn’t a question. I really hope that’s where you were going or this is about to get really awkward. Oh, God, I’m gonna memory flash myself out of existence-“

“Nate- Nate, no,” Ray chuckles and reaches up to grab his arm, smiling. “Nate. I… love you. I- I have, actually, for a little while, and-“

“Ray,” Nate stops him this time, “please just kiss me.”

And so he does.


End file.
